The End of Shippo 9
by Ryuchi-The Gothic Skater Punk
Summary: Yes. Another one! You basterds better R&R! peace!all of my end of shippos are one shot!


**The End of Shippo 9**

(Molesters)

At Keada's villages Inuyasha and the gang were just hanging out getting ready to leave on there trip to look for the jewels. So Sango, Miroku, Keade, and Kagome all just woke up and then all of the sudden Inuyasha burst's in. "Hey guys check out my morning wood!" Inuyasha yelled. They all looked down at Inuyasha's pants then back to him. Instead they saw a huge bundle of fire wood in his hands.

"Ooohhh… I get it now." Sango said.

"Aye, Inuyasha what ye be up to." Keade asked.

"Uh… nothing really. Were going to leave in 3 days." Inuyasha said and threw the wood on Shippo who was lying on the floor.

"Hey!" Shippo yelled.

"So every one pack what you need." Inuyasha then walked out the door. Every one got up and got there stuff together.

Shippo ran out after Inuyasha with a stick yelling: "I'm gona shove this up your ass!" Then a demon spirit from the west came and went into Keade's body.

"Holy fucking ass crackers!" Keade yelled. "Shit I've never been an old woman before." She grabs her old wrinkle saggy boobs. "This will be interesting." The man/Keade said. Then she took her cloths off and started to play with herself in front of Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. They all ran out yelling: "My eyes they burn!!!!"

Inuyasha was pulling the stick out of his ass and hitting Shippo with it. When he saw Kagome, Sango, and Miroku run out side. Then he hit Shippo all the way to the wolf pack. (Again…)

"Arrg! I'm tired of that dog sending you all the way over here! Damn it!" Kouga yelled.

"Fuck! Your right!" Shippo said.

"Hey! Don't fucking curse!" Kouga said and dropped kicked him back to Inuyasha with a note.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa! Shit!" Shippo yelled,

"Hey I told you not to Fucken curse! Damn it!" Kouga then pulled out a sling shot and hit Shippo with a big ass rock.

"Ow! That went up my ass!" Shippo yelled.

**With Inuyasha and co. **

Inuyasha was watching Keade looking for bury treasure. "Aey, it must be here sum where." Keade said digging in Kikyou's grave. "Fuck is tis?" Keade found Kikyou's ashes in the jar thing… "Bury treasure!" Keade opened it and ashes pored out. "Fuck? Some one must have tooks in it! Awww fuck it I look some where different!" Keade said and though the container into one of the villagers houses and hit some one in the face which squirted blood every where. Inuyasha watched the villager die.

"Shit…" Inuyasha then saw Shippo flying back to him. "Hu?" Shippo landed right on the ground in front of him. "The hell's wrong with you?" Inuyasha growled. There was a note on Shippo's head. Inuyasha bent down to pick it up. It said;

_Dear Mutt _

_I'm pissed off at you throwing Shippo to my den! _

"Well maybe he shouldn't shove stuff up my ass." Inuyasha grumbledand kept reading.

_I challenge you to a duel to the death! So fuck your mother while you still can before your cock is ripped off! I'm the one to fuck the shit out of Kagome so don't even try to fuck her! I'm the one who's going to knock her up! _

Inuyasha gagged. Then kept reading.

_So meet me at mol-ester village my friend Jack Meoff is a very close friend of mine he'll show you where to go. Ray is also a good friend of mine he'll take care of Sango, Miroku and Shit- o. Kagome will be watching us. Ray's last name is pist. _

"Humm. His friends name's sound wired…" Inuyasha thought and kept reading.

_So look for Mol-ester village and Jack Meoff and finally Ray Pist. See you there dog! Ahahahahahahahah! Fuck face! _

_Kouga_

"Bring it on wolf!" Inuyasha said. Then Kagome, Sango, and Miroku come up to Inuyasha and ask him what he's reading. Kagome then reads it out loud.

_Dear mutt _

_I'm pissed off at you throwing Shippo to my den!_ _I challenge you to the death! So fuck your mother while you still can before your cock is ripped off! I'm the one to fuck the shit out of Kagome so don't even try to fuck her! I'm the one who's going to nock her up! So meet me at mol-ester village my friend Jack Meoff is a very close friend of mine he'll show you where to go. Ra is also a good friend of mine he'll take care of Sango, Miroku and Shit o. Kagome will be watching us. Ra's last name is pist. So look for Mol-ester village and Jack Meoff and finally Ra Pist. See you there dog! Ahahahahahahahah! Fuck face! _

_Kouga_

"Inuyasha! You can't go to this place!" Kagome yelled.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because didn't you read this." Kagome yelled in his face and held up the letter.

"Huuu… Derka, Derka!" Inuyasha said and pretended to be retarded.

"Then don't go!" Kagome said.

"Why not? I'm finally going to get jewels shards from him and kill the fucker!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Alright reason number…

1. If you do you'll defiantly be the bad guy around here and that's not good.

"I'm good damn it! Now let's go and chop of his little inch worm he passes off as a cock and shove it up his ass!" Inuyasha yelled,

Mol-ester village and Jack Meoff and Ray pist all have a meaning! If your dumb ass puts them together it is _molester_ village and _Jack me off_ and _Rapist_!

"Sooo…" Inuyasha said.

"What do they mean?" Miroku asked.

"Molester means when a man kidnaps a kid like Shippo and rapes him and beats him then kills him!" Kagome said.

"Oh like Inuyasha does to me?" Shippo asked.

"Ya." Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled.

"What dose rape mean?" Sango asked.

"Force sex." Kagome said.

"Oooo sounds so… Kinky!" Miroku said.

"Hey, I don't have sex with Shippo! That's discussing!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah, ya did. In story number 2 you raped him, and in the third one Miroku raped him." Kagome said. Sango laughed.

"Aaaaaaa! Inuyasha molested me! Aaaaa!" Shippo screamed around the entire village.

"Can we talk about some thing else…"Inuyasha looked annoyed.

"So! You ate Shippo!" Miroku pointed. Kagome glared at him.

"Uh, anyway, what were we talking about?" Miroku said.

"Anyway, that's why we shouldn't go there." Kagome said.

"Who gives a fuck about that shit! Were going anyway!" Inuyasha said and every one then agreed.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what should we do about Keade?" Sango asked. Every one looked over at her she was putting on a wooden shovel as a leg and digging holes all over the place.

"Uh, just leave her." Inuyasha said and they all started to head towered Mol-ester village.

Hours later

"Aaaaa! Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What is it now Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they were walking though the woods.

"This is stupid! It's taking too long!" Inuyasha growled as he grabbed a bunch of wood and made a fire. Every one sat around it talking.

Then Inuyasha yelled at Shippo. "Hey, fuck up! Go get some more wood!"

"What? Why me?" Shippo asked looking into the deep dark forest.

"Shut the fuck up and go! You're a demon; no one will give a shit about you. Now leave!" Inuyasha growled.

"Fine…" Shippo grabbed another stick and walked into the forest.

"Ha, faggot." Inuyasha laughed.

"Inuyasha, why is Shippo going to get fire wood? We have plenty." Kagome said.

"I don't know he insisted on going." Inuyasha said.

** With Shippo**

Shippo was walking in the woods when all of the sudden a huge curly haired demon appeared. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Mommmy!!!!" Shippo yelled like a girl. Then Inuyasha appeared out of no where. "Inuyasha!"

"Holy shit! It's the pubes demon!" Inuyasha yelled. "Die ya fucker! Do you know where Kouga is? Or Naraku?" Then Kagome, Sango, and Miroku showed up.

"Yes I was apart of Naraku. I was his penis!" The demon said. "But he found a bigger one that didn't have crabs!"

"That's gross…" Kagome said.

"It makes me want to slit my wrist and drink my own blood." Sango said.

"This journey is soo kinky…" Miroku smiled.

"Arrgg! I'll kill all of you!" The demon sprayed cum all over Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood there humiliated. Every one started laughing.

"Ahahahahahahahah! How dose it taste Inuyasha!" Shippo laughed.

"Why you…." Inuyasha then dropped kicked him. "….Fucker!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!" Shippo flew somewhere in a different village. "Ow!" Shippo landed hard on the ground on the outskirts of the village.

"Then I beat him and he finally pulled his pants down." A man finished saying to 3 other men.

"Hahahahaahahahahahahahah! Those little boys are truly the best pray." The other man smiled.

"Hu? What are they talking about?" Shippo said out loud.

"Hu?" All the men turned around. "Oooo looky here. Fresh meat." One of the men smiled.

"Uh nothing little boy. Say do you have a place to stay?" On of the men asked.

"Well I did, but I was kicked out." Shippo said.

"Oh that's too bad. Well you could stay with us if you want. We'll feed you some good food." The man smiled.

"Uhmmmmm. Okay." Shippo smiled and fallowed them back to their hut. When they got their, the men gave Shippo some food and then they held him down…

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Shippo asked.

"Did you just say: what are you _gays_ doing?" The man asked madly.

"No." Shippo said slowly.

"Yes you did!" Another man said.

"We ain't gay!"

"Ya we not!"

"I didn't say that!" Shippo said.

"That's it! Turn him over men!" The guy demanded.

"Right!" They turned him over and that was The End of Shippo…

(A/N: What the fuck is wrong with you! I'm not sick and twisted! Holy shit! If you want to know how they raped him that gross! You fag! If you want to know what happens then go get your self raped! You sick fucks. BTW: This is _**NOT**_ the last End of Shippo. I'll let you know when there is a last one. )

Back with Inuyasha

"Damn I didn't know Miroku was gay." Inuyasha said.

"Ya he might be bisexual." Sango said.

"Well gay or bi he still saved us a lot of trouble." Kagome said.

"Ya by having sex with it." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Hey he saved us time and energy lets just leave it at that." Kagome said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said. "I can't wait to fight that wolf." Then out of now where a rock with a note on it hit Inuyasha on the head. "The fuck?"

_Dear half dog _

_I won't be able to meet you for the fight. I have some business to do before I fight you so you can crawl back to you pathetic village. You slimy piece of walrus shit!_

_Kouga_

"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "All this for Nothing!!" Inuyasha and everyone else walked back to Keade's village.

(Well to tell you all the truth I am a sick and twisted freak so here's what happened to Shippo. La8er!)

With Shippo

"Holy shit… guys look at this…" One of the men said looking into Shippo's ass hole.

"What is it?"

"This kid has a rock up his ass."

"Holy damn mother of gods shit…"

"That's fucked up…"

'Okay this village is mol-ester village. So all I have to do is wait for Inuyasha and the others to get here to fight Kouga and they'll be looking for me in no time.' Shippo thought to himself.

Back at the village with Inuyasha

"Inuyasha lady Keade is very ill." One villager said.

"Who gives a fuck!" Inuyasha said. "She's gonna die soon anyway!"

"Yes but…"

"Leave it all to me kind sir." Miroku said.

"Oh ya leave it all to the gay monk." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha! Don't mumble!" Kagome said. Sango laughed.

"Right any way I know what to do. We must do an exorcism…"

** The Exorcist of Keade **

"Monk what do we do?"

"I've got any idea…You must all leave." Miroku said.

"Alright every one out!" Every one then left.

"Oh yes. Old ladies turn me on." Miroku smiled devilishly.

"Oh My God!! No!!!!" The man/Keade yelled.

After Miroku was done the evil spirit had fled and Miroku was a saint!

**The End **

**Sorry it took so long to post fan fiction wouldn't let me post it for some reason. **

**Ryuchi- The Gothic Skater Punk!!!!!!! Fuck ya! **


End file.
